


Recorded for Posterity

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Silly, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After all was said and done, they were still friends, and that was all that mattered in that moment.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A short drabble based on a piece of artwork shown at the end of the game.</p><p>(SPOILERS FOR MIRACLE MASK'S ENDING)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recorded for Posterity

"Tall people to the back! Let's go!" Emmy called as she got ready to take a group photo, now that the Stansbury Five had been reunited at long last. "Professor, that means you and your hat!" She added with a grin. 

Layton gave her a look of mild affront.

“A true gentleman never removes his hat in public.”

“Come on, Hersh," Randall laughed, nudging Layton's ribs. "You’re blocking my closeup!”

“Ah—RANDALL!”

Laughter rang across the plaza outside the Reunion Inn, Layton reaching up to hold his hat down in a desperate attempt to prevent Randall from knocking it off. With holes still visible from the aftershocks of the raising of the city — despite Henry’s best efforts to get it repaired quickly — the Professor had his concerns about the hat being knocked down into the darkness of the ruins under the city, irretrievably lost. He had promised Claire he would treasure it…!

In the scuffle to remove the hat and peals of laughter, the camera clicked and whirred, recording the moment for posterity, a happiness never to be forgotten, and the affection of friends to be shared forever.


End file.
